


DreamSMP theories

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Theories, how do you tag stuff like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Because I have no other way to post them without my friends getting annoyed


	2. Info

Because I have no where else to post my theories I am doing it here, if you want you can add stuff that I miss.

Also I live in New Zealand so time zones can be weird and it might look like I'm posting it on the day of the stream I am making a theory about but I'm not, trust me.

The chapter titles are the date I write them btw.


	3. 2/3/2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again because I know people skip the info most of the time I live in New Zealand so time zones)

So Tommy has died and what if the in between is a place people are sent to see if they are put in heaven or hell, we also know Karl tweeted out a picture of a Nether Portal in the in between a portal that sends you to hell.

We know Tommy has done things that are wrong what if he was going to be sent to hell but Karl takes him back with him, because Tommy isn't going to go like that we all know it. I also saw a theory on it's not actually a book that brings people back from the dead but a script.

This would be why Dream doesn't care about anything, because he knows he is just a character in a story. That's how he knows all of this, when he said Tubbo was going to die he will because it is in the script.

The script would also tell him when Karl time travels, that's why he killed Tommy. Dream knows Karl will bring him back, Dream can then play it off as if it was him. Because as we know Ghostbur could only remember happy things, so Dream could just say Tommy must be making something up to fill in the blanks. This would work because that's what Ranboo thinks the voice in his head is doing, he would know this because of the script. Karl is already forgetting details that happen when he time travels and he keeps it a secret so know one would know.

I know this is very far fetched but I feel like it makes sense, Dream doesn't care about anyone why would he switch sides for a book that can bring back the dead? He swapped for a book that could help him keep power over everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
